


Picture Perfect Cracks

by CatInAFedora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatInAFedora/pseuds/CatInAFedora
Summary: Obito Uchiha has never loved Kohna, for all he tried to do so. But he does hate it.
Kudos: 4





	Picture Perfect Cracks

Obito Uchiha has never loved Kohna.  
He’s tried, sure, but every time he tries to love it, he just ends up hating it a little bit more. Obito likes Kohna, definitely. He likes the big crack in the pavement next to his house, the one with dandelions growing out of it. He likes the old people, who he always tries to help. But that doesn’t change the fact that Obito hates it all, too. The fact that, for the many sidewalks in Kohna, most with a crack or two, there is triple the amount of orphans. He hates that, for all regular, non old people seem nice, most don’t stay nice. He can’t love a place where that nice person who saw the Uchiha crest on his back smiled at him, only to turn around and glare at the scraggly kid that bumped into them. So he can like the place, but he’s not sure if he’ll ever love it. 

There are things he does love, though. He doesn’t know who he’d be if he didn’t. He loves his Obba-San, who he likes to think of as caramel, made when boiling heat is applied to sugar, but still sweet, at the end of it. He loves Rin, who is kind of like a bee, now that he thinks of it. Bees help things grow, and worker bees always try their hardest for their hive, their home. Bees make honey, adding sweetness to the world, and never asking for anything back. Rin was kind to him, even if she didn’t have anything to gain, and she even stayed kind after she realized that she’d probably never gain anything from being kind to him. She’s both tough and sweet, like honeycomb, or maybe she’d be a bee, given only pollen, and managing to turn it into honey.

Rin dies. The only person that had no obligation to love him (love him like family, sure, but he’d honestly rather be family than some flighty crush), yet chose to anyway.

Obito Uchiha has never loved Kohna, for all he tried to do so. But he does hate it, has felt the unfairness of it all eat away at him. He managed to like parts of it, once. Now he simply lets those emotions feed the rage he feels. It makes a pretty picture, the hate he has always (always) felt, and the rage he knew always could exist, but only now did he ever let it spark into an inferno. (Obito Uchiha did love, until what he loved was taken away, and for that, the world would burn.)

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some more Naruto drabbles here, but as I’m not someone who normally writes a lot, and school currently exists, I would not count on it.


End file.
